Pokémon: Ash and the female gym leaders
by Pikachu700
Summary: Surely there must be some hanky-panky going on between Ash/Satoshi and the female gym leaders he had met.
1. Ash and Korrina

Korrina was carrying a picnic basket, sitting at a bench outside of the Pokémon Centre and waiting for Ash to show up for their first date.

"Korrina!" Ash shouted as he ran towards her.

"You're late!" Korrina said.

"Sorry, I... overslept," Ash apologized while trying to catch his breath.

"Apology accepted," Korrina said as she gave Ash a pair of roller skates.

"Give me a moment," Ash said as he wore the pair of roller skates.

After that, both Ash and Korrina skated to the nearby park where they can have their picnic. When they reached the park, they managed to find a suitable spot for their picnic and started setting up their picnic.

"Let's eat!" Ash said after he and Korrina finished setting up the picnic and as he started eating the food.

After the picnic and before ending their first date, both Ash and Korrina skated to and rode the newly opened Ferris wheel which is located near an art museum.

"How long is this ride?" Ash asked as he and Korrina entered one of the passenger-carrying components of the Ferris wheel.

"About forty-five minutes," Korrina answered as she put her picnic basket and bag onto the floor.

As the Ferris wheel spins upwards, Ash and Korrina were mesmerized by the magnificent view of Shalour City.

"Ash, this has been the best first date ever!" Korrina said as she kept her sunglasses into her bag.

"I'm just glad that you enjoyed it, Korrina," Ash said as he held her hand.

As they stared passionately at each other, both Ash and Korrina leaned close to and kissed each other.

"I love you so much, Korrina," Ash said as he put his bag onto the floor.

"I love you too, Ash," Korrina said as she hugged and kissed Ash.

After that, Ash broke the kiss and caressed the right side of Korrina's neck while squeezing her fair boobs, making her wet.

"Ash, fuck me!" Korrina said as she lifted up her dress.

Ash quickly pulled down her black shorts and soaked silver and pink sports panties, revealing her wet pussy.

"Mmm… you taste so good!" Ash said as he licked Korrina's cum off her panties and pussy and tasted it.

Ash unzipped pulled down his jeans. After that, he pulled down his underwear, revealing his junk and penetrated Korrina.

"Wow, this feels so good!" Korrina said after she repeatedly moaned out Ash's name.

After a few thrusts, Korrina could feel the warmth of Ash's white and sticky cum inside of her.

"I love your huge dick," Korrina said she got down on her knees and gave Ash a blowjob.

Ash watched Korrina as she passionately sucked his dick. After that, Korrina got up and kissed Ash. Unfortunately, the kiss was short-lived as they realized that the ride was about to end. After carrying their bags, Korrina lifted her soaked panties and shorts while Ash lifted up his underwear and jeans.

"Wow, I didn't know you are good at sex," Korrina said as she and Ash skated out of the Ferris wheel.

"Before I met you, Serena and I would usually have sex twice every day," Ash said.

Ash and Korrina held each other's hand and skated to the Pokémon Centre.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye," Ash said as he returned the pair of roller skates to Korrina.

"I love you so much, Ash," Korrina said.

"I love you too, Korrina," Ash said as he and Korrina kissed each other.

"Call me," Korrina said.

"I will," Ash said as he entered the Pokémon Centre.


	2. Satoshi and Flannery

It was 10.30 am, Satoshi and his friends were at Flannery's house celebrating her birthday.

"Satoshi, what did you get for my birthday?" Flannery asked excitedly.

"Follow me and you'll find out," Satoshi replied.

Satoshi took Flannery to the location of her birthday present. When they reached the location, she was shocked to see a huge onsen.

"Oh my god! You dug an onsen for me?!" Flannery said.

"Yeah! It took me 3 days to dig this onsen." Satoshi said.

"You're the best, Satoshi!" Flannery said happily.

Both of them took off all of their clothes.

"After you," Satoshi said.

"Thanks," Flannery said as she entered the onsen.

Satoshi then entered the onsen. After 10 minutes of relaxation, both of them shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Satoshi sucked Flannery's boobs. About 2 minutes later, he started drinking her sweet breast milk.

"Your boobs are so big and succulent," Satoshi said as he fondled her boobs.

Flannery took a deep breath and went underwater. After doing that, she quickly gave him a blowjob, making him moaned.

"Your dick is so delicious!" Flannery said.

Both of them shared another passionate kiss. After the kiss, Satoshi sucked her boobs again while fondling her smooth and bouncy butt.

"When you hold my butt that way, it makes me explode!" Flannery said.

Satoshi took a deep breath and went underwater. After doing that, he sucked and licked her pussy, making her moaned.

"Satoshi, I want you to fuck me now," Flannery said.

"As you wish, Flannery," Satoshi said.

Satoshi held his dick and lined it up with her pussy before sliding it in. After sliding it in, he started thrusting within her from behind.

"Wow, this feels so good!" Flannery said.

Satoshi decided to increase the pace, earning more moans from Flannery as his dick continued to thrust away inside her. A few moments later, he felt his orgasm approaching and delivered a few more thrusts into Flannery's pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" Satoshi said.

He gave one last thrust as his dick started throbbing, pumping boiling hot ropes of cum into her pussy, filling her willing womb to the brim. After that, Satoshi pulled his dick out of Flannery.

"Let's go back," Flannery said.

Both of them got out of the onsen and wore all of their clothes. After that, they left the onsen.


	3. Satoshi and Elesa

After an intense gym match, Satoshi managed to beat Elesa.

"Satoshi, here you go, you earned this," Elesa said as she presented the Bolt badge to him.

"Thanks, Elesa," Satoshi said as he took the badge.

He took a look at the badge and put it inside the badge case.

"Satoshi, the bond between you and your pokémon is so beautiful that I must show you something more beautiful," Elesa said.

"What could be more beautiful than the bond between me and my pokémon?" Satoshi asked.

"Follow me and you'll find out," Elesa replied.

Satoshi followed Elesa to her luxurious house.

"Wow, Elesa, your house is so big," Satoshi said after entering the house.

"Thanks, it even has a room where my pokémon can play together," Elesa said.

"Where is that room?" Satoshi asked.

"Over there," Elesa replied as she pointed to the room nearest to the kitchen.

"Have fun, Pikachu," Satoshi said.

Elesa took out her pokéballs and her pokémon came out of their pokéballs. After that, Satoshi's Pikachu and Elesa's pokémon ran into the room and started playing with each other.

"Now, let me see the thing which is more beautiful than the bond between me and my pokémon," Satoshi said.

"Sure, just give me 20 minutes," Elesa said.

Elesa went to her room, opened her closet and took a towel and her favourite lingerie. After doing that, she went out of her room.

"Wait for me in my room," Elesa said before entering the bathroom.

Satoshi continued to wait for Elesa in her room. After 15 minutes, Elesa came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her body and went back to her room.

"Feast your eyes on this!" Elesa said as she unwrapped herself and threw the towel aside.

Satoshi was stunned by Elesa's slim and curvaceous body.

"Oh my god! You're right, Elesa, your body is more beautiful than the bond between me and my pokémon." Satoshi said as his dick started erecting at an incredibly fast pace.

"Satoshi, let's have sex right now," Elesa said seductively.

Both of them laid on Elesa's bed and shared a passionate kiss. After that, Satoshi unclasped and took off her black bra, exposing her nipples.

"Wow, your boobs are so succulent," Satoshi said as he fondled Elesa's boobs, making her moaned.

After doing that, he licked her areolas and sucked her boobs. A few minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is the best," Satoshi said.

"Fuck me now, I can't wait," Elesa said as she took off her red panties and threw it aside.

Satoshi took off his jacket and tied Elesa's wrists to her bed. Before penetrating her, he took off his grey jeans and blue underwear, exposing his junk. After doing that, Satoshi penetrated and started fucking her, making her moaned again.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Satoshi asked as he thrust in and out of Elesa.

"Yes, this feels... awfully good," Elesa replied.

About 2 minutes later, Satoshi stopped thrusting as his dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb. After that, he pulled his dick out and untied Elesa.

"You look even more beautiful when you're naked," Satoshi said.

"Aw, you're so naughty," Elesa said seductively.

Satoshi and Elesa shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, she gave him a handjob. After the kiss, Elesa kissed the tip of Satoshi's dick and gave him a blowjob. During the blowjob, Satoshi watched her as she passionately sucked and licked his dick.

"Wow, you have such a perfect dick!" Elesa exclaimed after the blowjob.

Elesa caressed the left side of Satoshi's neck. While she was doing that, he was fondling and smacking her smooth and bouncy butt.

"When you hold my butt that way, it makes me explode!" Elesa said as she smiled at him.

She got on top of Satoshi's dick and started riding on him. While she was doing that, Satoshi was fondling her boobs.

"Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this!" Satoshi exclaimed.

After a few minutes, Satoshi groaned loudly as his dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into Elesa's womb again. After that, Elesa got off his dick and both of them took a nap together.


	4. Ash and Viola

It was 10 am, Grant had just finished feeding his pokémon. All of a sudden, he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oh! Hi, Viola." Grant said after opening the door.

"Why did you cheat on me?!" Viola questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Grant asked.

Viola slapped him and showed him a photo of him making out with Roxanne.

"Viola, I can explain!" Grant said.

She slapped him again.

"I don't need your explanation and I never want to see you again!" Viola said as she stormed off.

A few hours later, Viola was sitting on a bench and crying her eyes out at the park. Her crying was so loud that it caught Ash's attention who was coincidentally at the park as well.

"Hi, Viola," Ash said.

"Oh. Hi, Ash. What brings you here?" Viola asked as she dried her tears.

"I'm training my pokémon for our rematch tomorrow," Ash replied as he sat on the bench.

"Oh, that's good," Viola said.

"What's wrong? Why are your eyes all red and puffy?" Ash asked.

"My boyfriend... cheated on me," Viola replied.

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Ash said.

"Oh, by the way, I've another method especially for you to obtain a badge from my gym," Viola said.

"What could that method be?" Ash asked.

"If you are willing to have sex with me here and now, I will give you the badge," Viola replied.

"OK, let's have sex here and now," Ash said.

Viola laid on the bench and with Ash on top of her, both of them shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Ash lifted Viola's white singlet, exposing her red strapless bra.

"Wow, your boobs are so big and smooth," Ash said as he fondled Viola's boobs, making her moaned lusciously.

Ash took off her strapless bra and threw it aside, exposing her nipples. After doing that, he licked her areolas and sucked her boobs. A few minutes later, Ash started drinking Viola's breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is so sweet!" Ash said.

Both of them shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, Viola felt Ash's erection. After the kiss, they switched positions and with Viola on top of Ash, she quickly took off her blue jeans and white underwear, exposing his junk.

"Now, relax… let me make you cum." Viola said seductively.

Viola kissed the tip of his dick and gave him a blowjob, bringing him closer to his orgasm. During the blowjob, Ash watched her as she passionately licked and sucked his dick.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash said.

Ash's dick started throbbing, shooting hot ropes of cum into Viola's mouth.

"Mmm, your cum is so good!" Viola said.

Viola stood up and took off her light brown pants, exposing her red panties. After doing that, she and Ash switched positions. With Ash on top of Viola, both of them shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, Ash fondled Viola's butt, making her wet. After the kiss, he took off her soaked panties and licked and sucked her pussy.

"Fuck me, Ash! Make me cum all over your dick!" Viola said as she spread her legs, inviting Ash in.

Ash held his dick and lined it up with her wet pussy before sliding it in. Viola moaned at the connection as he mounted her.

"This feels wonderful," Viola said.

Both of them shared another passionate kiss as Ash started thrusting within Viola.

"Ash, faster!" Viola said.

Ash increased the pace, slapping his balls against her butt. Viola looked down and saw the outline of his dick, bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum!" Viola said as she wrapped her legs around Ash's waist, preventing him from pulling out.

Viola's pussy clamped onto Ash's dick and started pulsating around it, squirting him with her cum. Ash delivered a few more thrusts as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he gave one last thrust.

Ash's dick started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Viola's willing womb. He then pulled his dick out of her and both of them took a quick break. After the quick break, Viola stood up, grabbed her pants and took the Bug badge out of the left pocket.

"Here you go, you deserve it," Viola said as she presented the Bug badge to Ash.

Ash took the badge and both of them shared one last passionate kiss.


End file.
